everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ismeria Papagaio
Ismeria Papagaio is the daughter of Princess Sunnyface and the parrot from the Brazilian fairy tale The Parrot of Limo Verde. Info Name: Isméria Papagaio Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Parrot of Limo Verde Alignment: Royal Roommate: Carmela Pollino Secret Heart's Desire: To fall in love with a handsome parrot prince and travel the world to rescue him. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at running - and wearing out shoes. Storybook Romance Status: I have a crush on Agenor Verdolengo. I wonder if he likes me back? "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a bad tendency to wear out shoes. It happens because I move around a lot - I won't sit still for a second. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's great to know the birds of Ever After. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I feel like this class gives people the message that princesses are shallow and superficial - something I try hard not to be! Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Ismeria is somewhat short, with tan skin, long, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a red and green dress and a shawl made out of parrot feathers. Personality Ismeria is a cheerful girl with a sunny personality, which is fitting as she is the daughter of Princess Sunnyface. She is fond of birds, especially parrots, and enjoys conversing with them. She is also very good at running and is swift on her feet. During her running, her shoes often tear like they were handkerchiefs. Biography Ola! I'm Ismeria Papagaio, the daughter of Princess Sunnyface. I'll tell you her story. She was a princess with a cheerful disposition (hence her name) but she was hated by an old woman with three daughters (one with one eyes, one with two eyes, and one with three eyes). A lovely parrot came to visit her every night, and he turned into a handsome youth. He was able to give her diamonds and gold through magic. The old woman found this out through her daughters' visits - her one-eyed daughter had seen the parrot. The old woman went to visit Princess Sunnyface, and while she wasn't looking, laid knives at the window. The parrot was injured, and he said she would not find him until she wore out a pair of bronze shoes. Princess Sunnyface got herself a pair of bronze shoes, and with the help of the moon, the sun, and the wind, made it to the kingdom of Limo Verde. She was reunited with her parrot prince, who was now human again, and married him. My family has been living together in peace and serenity. I am one of three girls - I'm the youngest. I'm going to be the next Princess Sunnyface. It's a role that I definitely look forward to, since I know I can do it and get my happily ever after after wearing out a pair of bronze shoes. Like my mother, I'm of a very sunny disposition, and I'm verry outgoing. I've made lots of freinds here at Ever After High. I love to show them my singing and the stories that I've written. I live to flatter, and I always love being in front of an audience. I'm quite a talented actress too and I like doing impressions. I'm quite good at running. I'm very fast on my feet, and I'm even on the track team. I tend to tear through shoes like they were handkerchiefs due to my fast running. That's why I often find myself buying new shoes. That's why I generally save my sneakers for running and wear sturdier shoes on regular days. Another thing I like is birds. Birds are very sweet and they have lovely singing voices. I especially like parrots because they're clever birds. Some of them can talk, although they tend to repeat what other people say. Many people find that to be annoying, but I find it charming. I know that my parrot prince is going to be out there somewhere. I admit, I have a crush on Agenor Verdolengo. He's very handsome and he likes shiny things. I wonder if he's my parrot prince? That's all for now. Adeus! Trivia *Ismeria's surname means "parrot" in Portuguese. *Ismeria has a pet hyacinth macaw named Azura. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Misty Lee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian Category:Work in progress